warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CastleClan
CastleClan is a clan of cats who live in an abandoned castle. There is plenty of moss growing on the walls and lots of mice living in the walls. There is a herb garden inside the courtyard and a river flowing nearby that used to be a moat. Since everything they need is inside the castle, they don't have to leave, though there is a forest surrounding the castle that is part of CastleClan territory. Border patrols only need to go out twice a day. Dens are behind tapestries in the former throne room. Ownership This Clan is owned by Hollyleaf. Rules *Any name allowed. Clan names or normal names, whatever you want! (ex. Jumppaw, Swordpaw, Nutmeg) Though only one of the exact same name. (ex. there can be a Frogpaw and a Frogfoot, but there can't be two frogpaws) *There is one leader and deputy at a time, however, there can be two medicine cat and medicine cat apprentices. *The clan follows the warrior code from the books. *Any pelt/eye colour allowed. I'm perfectly fine with a green cat with purple eyes if that's what you want to have! Alliegiances Leader Shadowstar- Black tom with green eyes.(Hollyleaf) Deputy Mossyfern- Gray tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Hollyleaf) apprentice, Rushpaw Medicine Cat(s) Hawklight is a golden she-cat with peircing yet calm eyes; One green and one purple. A white stripe that starts from the top of her nose and goes to her tail tip and glistening fur. Front paws have white toes and back have black socks (Comet) (Second spot open!) MCA(s) Adderpaw: Brown tom with white stripes going downward and on his tail. Black tail tip and socks, but with white toes. Black ear tips and amber eyes. (Comet) (Second spot open!) Warriors Hawkblaze- Dark ginger tom with golden tailtip, paws and amber eyes. (Hollyleaf) Sharpfang- Black tom with dark blue eyes. (Hollyleaf) apprentice, Leafpaw Onyxshine: Black she-cat with purple eyes and almost shining fur (Comet) apprentice, Beetlepaw Blackstripe - Handsome black tom with white paws, underbelly and bright green eyes. Mate: Hawkfur (DeadRaiser) Hawkfur - Pretty grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Mate: Blackstripe (DeadRaiser) Chestnut - Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes. formerly a rogue and didn't want to take on a clan name. Destiny's mate. (Hollyleaf) Apprentices Leafpaw- tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. Rushpaw's sister.(Hollyleaf) Rushpaw- Silver and white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Leafpaw's sister. (Hollyleaf) Beetlepaw: Brown tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes (Comet) Queens Goldenheart- Golden she-cat with white underbelly, paws, chest, tailtip and soft amber eyes. expecting Hawkblaze's kits. (Hollyleaf) Destiny: Long-haired silver she-cat with blue eyes and black paws. Formerly a rogue and chose not to take on a clan name. Expecting chestnut's kits. (Hollyleaf) Kits Goldenheart and Hawkblaze's kits (Expecting) Destiny and Chestnut's kits (Expecting) Elders none Roleplaying Shadowstar padded around the former throne room that CastleClan now used as their camp. He cast his gaze at the tapestries on the wall. Some of them had dens behind them. His own den was behind the tapestry at the back of the camp, and the largest tapestry in the room. He enjoyed gazing at the forest filled with birds, foxes and badgers that was sewen onto it. There was even a tiny ginger cat peeking out from behind a clump of ferns.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blackstripe padded over and sat beside his leader. "I can't wait to get started today. Can you?" he asked Shadowstar. DeadRaiser Beware 02:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "no, " Shadowstar meowed thoughtfuly. "my paws are itching to go hunting. I'm going to ask Mossyfern if I can go on a hunting patrol. do you want to come?" HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure, I'll come. I'll see if Hawkfur wants to go as well," Blackstripe told his leader. DeadRaiser Beware 11:34, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowstar dipped his head. He padded over to Mossyfern, who was looking at the nursery tapestry. "Blackstripe, Hawkfur and I want to go on a hunting patrol." He announced. Mossyfern turned her head from the image of two wolves standing gaurd at the foot of a oak tree and looked into his eyes. "Chestnut will go with you. he wants to catch prey for Destiny." Shadowstar dipped his head. Chestnut's mate was still one moon off from having her kits, but he spent every moment he could with his mate. He remembered the cold leafbare night when the two cats had arrived at the castle, starving and cold and almost bleeding to death after a nasty fight with a fox. Now it was new-leaf, the season of new life. It was true, he refected as he watched Hawkblaze grab the last peice of prey from the fresh-kill pile and carry it into the nursery. Goldenheart was expecting kits due to be born any day. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 01:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC for a bit) Blackstripe walked over to Hawkfur. "Hawkfur, do you want to go on hunting patrol?" he asked her. "Sure, who else is going?" Hawkfur asked. "Me, you, Shadowstar and Mossyfern, if she agrees," Blackstripe explained. "Mossyfern is not coming with us, Chestnut is coming instead," Shadowstar told them while he walked toward them. "Alright then," Blackstripe meowed, "Let's get going." DeadRaiser Beware 02:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Onyxshine and Beetlepaw walked around the sides of the castle. "I can't believe it's this big!" Beetlepaw exclaimed. "I know. I couldn't believe it either. I dreamed of one day maybe leaping to the top." Onyxshine et out a mrrow of laughter. ♥OwlxMorning♥Comet♥1059~I ♥ Wicked~ 02:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Should we hunt in the forest or the castle?" Chestnut asked padding up to the trio of cats.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I think we should hunt in the forest. We might be able to find mice and rabbits, rather than rats and lizards," Hawkfur meowed. "What do you think Shadowstar?" Blackstripe asked. DeadRaiser Beware 22:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Good idea!" Shadowstar meowed. "Let's go!" He bounded off, full of energy, shortly followed by Chestnut. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 23:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blackstripe and Hawkfur followed Chestnut's and Shadowstar lead. Blackstripe carefully watched his step as we crossed over the draw bridge that hangs over the river. "I hate heights more than I hate water and I hate falling more than I hate heights," Blackstripe meowed worringly. "Come on mousebrain, I'll help you," Hawkfur teased. When they reached the otherside, Shadowstar and Chestnut were no where to be found. "They must have kept going," Blackstripe suggested. "Well let's catch up to them," Hawkfur meowed and they started to run. DeadRaiser Beware 23:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shadowstar and Chestnut stopped when they reached a clearing. "Where's Blackstripe and Hawkfur?" Chestnut asked, looking around. Shadowstar shrugged. "We'll have to find them." The leader meowed confidently. "But keep an eye out for prey." The two cats stalked quietly into the thick undergrowth, hiding themselves so they would not be noticed. There were wolves in the forest, but they barely entered CastleClan territory. However if a cat were to stray to far, or a wolf strayed onto the CastleClan side of the border, The wolf would kill a cat, no questions asked, because wolfs could speak the language of cats, or vice versa. Shadowstar and Chestnut were just being careful. (Chestnut and Shadowstar are going to become best friends.) "I wonder where they are?" Chestnut asked after a little while.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Should we make a battle scene, maybe with a nearby clan?) Blackstripe and Hawkfur found it hard to track Shadowstar and Chestnut's scent. "The morning dew is making it hard to find them," Blackstripe commented. "They couldn't have gone too far," Hawkfur reassured Blackstripe. Blackstripe came over a hill and saw a cat that looked similar to Chestnut. "I think I see Chestnut," Blackstripe meowed. "It's hard to tell if it is actually him from up here," Hawkfur meowed cautiously. "There is only one way to find out," Blackstripe meowed and began walking down the hill. Hawkfur followed, suspicious of the cat. "Chestnut, is that you?" Blackstripe asked. The cat turned and they realized that they made a mistake. DeadRaiser Beware 02:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- (There are no clans nearby, but it could be a group of rogues. Maybe the cat they mistook for Chestnut is Chestnut's kin, but leader of the rogues, and bad.) "I think I heard them!" Chestnut meowed quietly to Shadowstar. Shadowstar nodded and flicked his tail for his friend to follow. the two cats raced through the undergrowth. Chestnut gasped as Blackstripe and Hawkfur came into sight. He wasn't shocked to find them, he was shocked to see another cat facing them, his brother! HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 04:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Who are you and what are you doing on our territory?" Hawkfur asked aggressively. "Calm down, he might be a loner," Blackstripe mewed and turned to the cat, "Hello traveler. What brings you to CastleClan territory?" DeadRaiser Beware 21:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm leader of a group of cats. My name is Blood." The rogue meowed. Serveral other cats came up behind him, at least fifteen. "We're trying to find a place to live, and If your place suits us, we'll take it. By Force." Chestnut felt his anger boil up at his brother. Though Shadowstar tried to calm him down, it would not subside. Soon he could not handle it any more and burst out of the undergrowth. "Your name isn't Blood, It's Birdy!" Chestnut growled at his brother. He was usually calm, but his brother had found his way onto his bad side a long time ago. Shadowstar was suprised to see how the gentile tom was acting. His golden brown fur was fluffed up and he claws unsheashed into the soft ground. "My name is Blood!" The rogue growled. "I see you've joined those soft clan cats. Don't tell me you haven't changed your name too. I know clans have their own kinds of names." "I've kept my own name, Chestnut." Chestnut spat. "You're not going to take our territory! You'll have to get through us first!" He waved his tail to get Shadowstar out of the undergrowth to face the rogues. He signaled with his tail for Blackstripe and Hawkfur to join to. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 23:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC) Blackstipe pounced on Blood and racked his claws along Blood's belly. Blackstripe then attempted to bite down on Blood's neck, however, another rogue knocked him off of Blood. "Why you little," Blackstripe spat at the rogue and clawed his underside. The rogue ran away, yelping. "You don't seem to be discouraged by a larger force than your own clan cat," Blood taunted Blackstripe. "I will make sure that everyone of your puny rogues leaves here yelping for their mothers!" Blackstripe hissed at Blood. Blackstripe stepped aside when Blood pounced at him and kicked the rogue leader with his hind legs. Blackstripe began to fight his way through the rogues to find Shadowstar, Hawkfur and Chestnut. DeadRaiser Beware 00:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Beetlepaw jumped as she heard something on the other side of the castle. "What was that?" "What are you talking about?" Onyxshine mewed. "I don't hear anything." Beetlepaw paused. "It's on the other side of the castle!" Onyxshine cocked her head. "How can you hear it?" the apprentice kneaded the ground. "I don't know but we need to go!" the tom bounded ahead before Onyxshine could get another word out. She followed his scent until they reached the source of the noise. CastleClan was having a battle with rogues! ♥OwlxMorning♥Comet♥1059~ImMa BeAsT wHeN yOu TuRn Me On~ 00:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chestnut fought hard, blinded by hatred to almost all that was happening around him.'' Let me get to Birdy! I'd never kill him, but I need to get revenge. I'm not usually one for revenge, but what my brother did was unforgivable! He killed our parents and three sisters! He would have got me to if I hadn't run away into that lonely world.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Without Onyxshine's appoval, Beetlepaw jumped into battle, fighting whatever cat attacked him first. Onyxshine shook her head and shrugged. She raced back to the castle as fast as she could to try and get reinforcements. ♥OwlxMorning♥Comet♥1059~ImMa BeAsT wHeN yOu TuRn Me On~ 00:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Back at the castle Mossyfern was organizing a patrol. She jumped back in suprise to see Onyxshine race in. "What is it?" She asked.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "There's a battle with rogues!!!!!!!! Get reinforcements, anyone!!" Onyxshine was out of breath. "My apprentice is so smart." ♥OwlxMorning♥Comet♥1059~ImMa BeAsT wHeN yOu TuRn Me On~ 01:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mossyfern dipped her head swiftly. "Hawkblaze, Rushpaw, Leafpaw and I will go. Come on Onyxshine, we can't leave them to fight this battle alone!" HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 01:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Onyxshine lept after Mossyfern and raced back to the battle grounds. She waited for Mossyfern to give a signal. ♥OwlxMorning♥Comet♥1059~ImMa BeAsT wHeN yOu TuRn Me On~ 01:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC) Blackstripe saw Chestnut as he fought his way through the band of rogues. A rogue gripped his back pushed him down to the ground. Blackstripe pushed the rogue off and stood back up. He looked straight ahead of him and he saw Hawkfur lying on the ground, mortally wounded and about to get slashed by Blood. "No!" Blackstripe yowled and sprinted at Blood. He caught Blood off gaurd and knocked him over. Blackstripe then slashed Blood's stomach and finally bit down on his neck. "I hope you die a longer painful death," Blood muttured as Blackstripe choked him. Blackstripe heard a gurgulling sound and Blood went limp. Blackstripe stood over the dead rogue leader. "He killed Blood!" One of the rogues howled. "Retreat!" Another one ordered and the rogues fled. DeadRaiser Beware 03:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chestnut stopped. The hate-filled fire in his eyes died. "Birdy's dead." He meowed quietly to himself, trying to get the thought through his head. "He killed my parents, and my three sisters. He almost killed me. Now he's dead." He wondered if it was for the good. Though his brother had caused him a lot of pain, Chestnut felt grief peirce his heart like a ball of thorns, pricking no matter what he tried to do. (Chestnut will always call Blood Birdy) HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 04:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Blackstripe turned and looked at Chestnut and saw the grief in his eyes. "He was your brother?" Blackstripe asked Chestnut. DeadRaiser Beware 12:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Onyxshine padded up and comforted Chestnut. "It's okay, if he was that blood-thirsty, and I hate to say it, but maybe it's better he's gone." ♥OwlxMorning♥Comet♥1059~ImMa BeAsT wHeN yOu TuRn Me On~ 13:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Comet, Blackstripe killed Blood/Birdy, not Chestnut) Blackstripe walked over to Onyxshine. "It might be over for now, but always remember. Once a leader has fallen, someone else will always take their place," Blackstripe told Onyxshine. Blackstripe turned his attention to Hawkfur. "Hawkfur are you alright? Can you walk?" Blackstripe asked her. "I think I can make it back to the castle," Hawkfur meowed as she attempted to stand up. Blackstripe helped nudge her up, however, Hawkfur collapsed on the ground. "We'll try again later. Rest for a bit, I will go to Shadowstar and find out what we are going to do about the rogues and how many casualties we have," Blackstripe explained to Hawkfur. "Alright, I'm not going anywhere anyways," Hawkfur meowed. Blackstripe turned around and padded over to Shadowstar. DeadRaiser Beware 14:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes, he was." Chestnut meowed sadly. "I don't know why exactly I'm sad though. He did some horrible things... killed our whole family. Our parents. Our three sisters." HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 16:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oh hah, sorry I'm not following well xD) "When the time comes, you'll see them in StarClan." Onyxshine whispered. She turned to her apprentice. "Nice job, you've got some powerful ears." Beetlepaw's eyes shone with pride, courage, and confidence. "Thank you!" he mewed. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 18:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Shadowstar, what are we going to do now?" Blackstripe asked his leader as he padded over to him. DeadRaiser Beware 18:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Are you sure?" Chestnut asked worriedly. "we were all loners when Birdy killed them." "We should hunt a bit." Shadowstar meowed. "The fresh-kill pile is empty, and we've got some hungry queens to feed. If any cat is tired, go back to the castle, I'll take the rest of us hunting." HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 19:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "But we need to get Hawkfur back to camp, she is severely injured," Blackstripe insisted. DeadRaiser Beware 19:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "There's enough of us here to slit into two patrols." Shadowstar reasoned. "You and Chestnut," He noticed the golden brown tom would not be able to hunt at all, still shocked at his brothers death. "And any other cat who needs to go back can head back with that patrol. Anyone fit enough to hunt, join my patrol." "I'll hunt." Mossyfern meowed, stepping over to Shadowstar. "Hawkblaze and Rushpaw need to go back, but Leafpaw will come with us." HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 17:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well, I am still able to hunt, so I will join you once I escort the returning patrol back to camp," Blackstripe meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 18:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Onyxshine nodded as she walked with Chestnut. "I'm sure somehow StarClan will find them and guide them towards Silverpelt. They welcome all cats, and I'm sure they would take in your family with care." This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 19:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chestnut let out a sigh of relief. He felt a sudden longing to be with Destiny. He needed the comfort of being with the only family he had left. He was glad when he heard Shadowstar call him to go back to the castle. Shadowstar dipped his head to Blackstripe. He turned to Onyxshine. "Will you and Beetlepaw come hunting with us, or will you two go home to the castle?" HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 20:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Chestnut, come help me with hawkfur, she needs help getting up," Blackstripe told Chestnut. DeadRaiser Beware 21:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Onyxshine stopped abrubtly, then looked over at Beetlepaw. He was badly scarred, and she hadn't even noticed. ''What a bad mentor I am! ''"Beetlepaw should go back to camp, but I'll come." This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 22:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Ok." Shadowstar meowed. "Let's go then." ''I'd better not run off this time... ... Chestnut rushed over to Hawkfur, shaking off his grief for the time being. He stood beside her and offered his shoulder for her to lean on. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 01:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Let's get her back to the castle and quickly," Blackstripe told Chestnut. As they were walking back, Berrypaw padded over to them. Blackstripe looked back at the apprentice. "Stay close, we don't know if any rogues are still lurking around," Blackstripe told Berrypaw. Berrypaw just nodded and walked close to Blackstripe. The group soon arrived back at camp. Berrypaw went to join the other apprentices while Chestnut and Blackstripe brought Hawkfur over to the medicine cat's den. "Hawklight, Hawkfur is severely wounded" Blackstripe told Hawklight as he walked in. DeadRaiser Beware 01:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (lol! there's three Hawk- in CastleClan, Hawklight, Hawkfur and Hawkblaze!) (BC) Shadowstar lead the hunting patrol through the forest, in search of prey. Shadowstar noticed a fat squirrel sitting on a rock and he crouched down. He stalked it until he was almost on top of it, then he pounced. He gave a small nip on the squirrel's neck. "Good catch!" Mossyfern commented. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I know right?) (BC) "Set her down here," Hawklight told Blackstripe and Chestnut. They both placed Hawkfur down as gently as possible so her wounds don't open up more. "Chestnut, I'm going to rejoin the hunting patrol, you stay here and help gaurd the castle. The patrol will be back soon," Blackstripe meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 01:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Nice Sig Holly) Hawklight looked around, "Anyone else hurt?" Beetlepaw came limping in. "I am." Adderpaw rushed over to him and offered his shoulder. Adderpaw worked on Beetlepaw while Hawklight worked on Hawkfur. "So what's wrong?" the medicine cat and apprentice asked at the same time. ... Onyxshine heard the bushes move and the scent of thrush flowed into her nostrils. She pressed herself to the ground and stalked forwards. When she saw where her prey was, she moved to get the best position. Then she gathered up her haunches and jumped. But, a striking pain went to her paw and the thrush flew away in alarm. Onyxshine hit the ground with a thud. She looked back at her back legs and saw that her paw was bloody. It was ripped, and her claws were broken. ''I didn't even notice. ''She got up and started to try to lick it. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 15:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I have wounds wounds along my back and shoulders and I think I have one on my neck. I don't know how deep they are though," Hawkfur told Hawklight. ... Blackstripe caught up with Shadowstar's hunting patrol. "I'm here Shadowstar," he mewed. DeadRaiser Beware 15:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright." she walked around to the back of Hawkfur and sniffed her wounds. She rushed to the back of the den and returned with comfrey, marigold, and cobwebs. "Does anything hurt bad?" she asked as she put down the herbs. "My rump hurts!" Beetlepaw yowled. "So does my tail!" Adderpaw walked around his patient. "The more you yell the more it will hurt." Beetlepaw lowered his head. Adderpaw rushed to the storage and returned with willow bark and dried oak leaves. "Your..rump.. is infected and the bark will help with the pain." This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 15:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The one on my shoulder hurts the most, however the one on my neck is causing a lot of pain as well," Hawkfur told Hawklight. DeadRaiser Beware 16:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sorry for the long post, might find some mistakes :) Hawklight nodded, "I think your shoulder is infected from the rogue's claws." she looked over at Adderpaw. "Can I borrow the oak leaves?" Adderpaw nodded as he put some willow bark onto Beetlepaw. Hawklight grabbed the leaves and started to chew them into a pulp. She pressed them into Hawkfur's neck, then grabbed the comfrey root and chewed them into a poultice. She applied them into the wounds on her back and shoulders. She also borrowed the willow bark and used them for the pain. After that she pressed on the cobwebs. "Now just stay here, I don't want you opening those." Adderpaw used the bark and the oak leaves on Beetlepaw. "They're so sticky!" Beetlepaw exclaimed. "Mhmm.." Adderpaw replied. "Does it hurt anymore?" he asked. "Only kinda sorta.." Adderpaw cocked his head, confused at his reply. "Well, can you try to get up?" Beetlepaw got up from the nest. "It stings!" Adderpaw sighed. "You yell a ''lot ''don't you?" he looked over at Hawklight. "Should I use dandelion?" Hawklight smiled. "You can answer that, you answered that not too long ago." Adderpaw looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. He grabbed the dandelion and chewed up the leaves, than pressed tham onto Beetlepaw's hindquarters. Than he used catchweed so that it wouldn't fall off. "Go ahead and rest in the apprentice's den, and come see me later." Hawklight noticed how much Adderpaw was acting like a true medicine cat. ''But he was only apprenticed two moons ago... ''This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 16:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "When do you think I will be able to go back to my warrior duties?" Hawkfur asked Hawklight. DeadRaiser Beware 23:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip to when the hunting patrol gets back?) Chestnut's tail drooped disapoitedly. "I wanted to spend some time with Destiny..." He mumbled. But he walked over to the camp entrance and stood up straight, ears picked. ... Shadowstar couldn't reply with his mouth full of squirrel. He flicked his tail in the direction of the scent trail of a rabbit. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hawklight frowned. "I think you should stay here for at least until the sun starts to set a bit, then I'll decide. I don't want the infection to get any worse." This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 01:29, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (A time skip would be good) "Alright. I'm not going to fight you," Hawkfur replied. .::. Blackstripe followed the scent trail of the rabbit. He saw the rabbit slowly hopping along the ground. Blackstripe got himself in a hunting crouch and began to sneak up on the rabbit. Blackstripe then pounced on top of the rabbit and quickly bit its neck, killing it. DeadRaiser Beware 02:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (OK then. The patrol is just returning home.) Shadowstar walked into the camp, his jaws full of prey. He dropped his catch on the fresh kill pile. Just them a yowl rose up from the nursery. Hawkblaze rushed out and ran into the medicine cats' den. "Goldenheart's kits are coming!" he told Hawklight and Adderpaw. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 04:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Adderpaw! Get me juniper, poppy, and raspberry leaves!" she rushed out and into the nursery to see Goldenheart on her side. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 12:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Goldenheart panted. "How long will this take?" She asked, looking pleadingly at Hawklight. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 03:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- (How many?) "Well that matters how many kits you'll have." she said as she placed a paw on her stomach. --Comet ---- (Three) "StarClan help me..." Goldenheart meowed as the pain got worse. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 15:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Alright) Hawklight felt the first kit coming and she pushed a little harder. Adderpaw was ready as the first kit appeared. He licked it's fur backwards and used the raspberry leaves to help get the blood off. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 21:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blackstripe stood guard at the entrance to the camp. DeadRaiser Beware 21:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Goldenheart let out a sigh of relief after the first kit was born, but then was taken by suprise by another sharp pain. She held back a yowl. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Soon after, another kit appeared, and Adderpaw took it, since the other kit was fully breathing. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 23:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Goldenheart braced herself as the last kit slipped out. She licked it's fur backwards, copying what Adderpaw was doing to her other kits. "Are they born yet?" Hawkblaze meowed walking into the nursery. He looked at his three kits. One was a ginger she-cat with a golden underbelly, chest, muzzle and paws. One was a longhaired brown tabby and white tom, and the last one was a pure white tom. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "They look perfect." Hawklight commented. "Naming them is the fun part." she smiled. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC)